1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle accessories for motor vehicles, and particularly to a vehicle seat cover for covering both the rear seat of a vehicle and the rear face of the front seat of the vehicle when cargo is stored in the rear seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of protective covers have been utilized to protect vehicle seats from damage when a load is carried in the seat. Animals are often transported in cars and SUV's, for example, and can cause considerable damage to the vehicle seats with their claws, teeth and excretory waste. Inanimate loads, such as crates with sharp edges, can also cause great damage to the vinyl or cloth of a vehicle seat. Most seat protectors include some sort of flexible sheet, usually in the form of a tarp or thick mat, as is often used in the field of furniture moving.
A simple tarp or mat, however, does not remain in place with respect to the seats and requires some sort of fastening device to hold the sheet in place. Typical covers may have a plurality of straps, hooks or the like to the hold the cover in place. However, these fasteners are rarely adjustable, making it difficult to apply the cover to multiple types of vehicle seats, and are typically not versatile, in that they cannot be connected to multiple support surfaces within the vehicle.
Further, such covers typically only cover the rear seat and the rear surface of the front seat. The interior sidewalls or interior faces of the doors are left unprotected from damage. Additionally, such covers are typically formed from a single sheet, contoured to fit inside a vehicle, but which are difficult to fold and transport.
Thus, a vehicle seat cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.